Emerging Swan
by LuLuuu
Summary: 'Listen here, Cullen.' My tone was harsh. 'You will do as I ask. I will not lose another partner' The bronze haired boy gulped, fear prevolent in his jade eyes. Good. Spoilt brat. He would suffer in Federal. ExB, mild language. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Newwww story, this chapter, along with the final chapter for _Tangled Futures _took me forever. But, im proud to say, Hello, to new, and returning readers of mine. **

**You. Rock :)**

**There is slight foul language, so please don't complain, as you have been forewarned.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Swoosh! _

''Crap'' I hissed, as the bullet flew past my head at light speed, penetrating the opposite wall. I crouched, my own firearm poised and ready. I waited, timing the moment. This was vital; I couldn't kill the target, just incapacitate him. Left knee should do it.

I waited. Another shot rang out, and a cry emanated. A crackle over my radio, barely audible.

''I'm hit, Swan. Goddamit, I'm dying.'' I chuckled. Harsh as that may seem, Black knew the risks.

''Where are you?'' Was my reply.

''Twenty-three feet from the main reception. Vetas' in line of fire...'cept I'm bleeding everywhere, the stupid sonofabitch'' Typical.

''Try and stay alive for ten minutes Black''

''You're the boss. Over, but not out'' I chuckled again, and started stalking toward level three-B. I hid behind every available item of cover.

''Well, well, well'' I heard someone say. I stood up, cautious, my weapon aimed.

A figure was positioned over Black, and it appeared to be Vetas, by the looks of things. I struggled internally. A cry, as he placed his right foot on Blacks ribs.

_Not my partner, you bastard. _I aimed, and my target was true. Two perfectly aimed shots, and he was down.

Vetas crumpled, his 9mm- Stolen from a dead agent- slid across the floor, and landed neatly under my foot. I holstered my gun, and walked over to the injured. I'd tend to Black first; he meant more.

''Swan...'' He coughed, blood spewing from his lips, bubbling and frothing ''...You made it. Now I've seen your angelic face, I can die a happy man'' His eyes fluttered closed.

''Such a drama queen, Black, open your goddam eyes and call for help'' I heard a throaty laugh.

''You know me too well'' I heard the fizz and pop of his reciever.

''Medical assistance required. I'm hit, and Vetas is down, his goons all killed in gunfire'' A loud cheer sounded from the receiver and I headed over to Vetas, who was currently clutching his left arm, and his right leg was curled underneath.

''You bitch'' He hissed at me, and he was rewarded with pain, as he writhed from his wounds. I wasn't allowed to handcuff him, until he'd been seen to, so I sat and waited. Four and a half minutes later, sirens overrode the groans of pain from both men. Blacks' were dramatised. A suit appeared, followed by the special cops, who were gonna search the place.

''Very well done Swan'' The british accent rang out ''You've astounded us all, with the neatness of your...'' He glanced at the still breathing Vetas ''...Work. Most other agents would've killed him outright, if they had the chance. Initiative Swan. I'm going to place you up for promotion, from field federal, to secret. You've earned it'' He patted my shoulder, and left to inspect the devastation we'd caused in stopping the Citys largest drug baron.

Oh boy, was I smug.

A whistle pierced my conscience.

''Oi, Swan. You're wanted'' I trudged over the gurney, and to my injured Partner.

''How ya holdin' up Black?'' I could tell he'd lost a lot of blood, and his appearence finally started to show that. I grasped his large hand in one of my own.

''J...Just...Peachy...Swan'' His breathing was laboured ''Tis...Nought...But...A...Dint'' I smiled at his analogy.

''I'm glad you're alive though. You're the most fearless Partner I've had'' I smiled at him, and a raspy chuckle escaped him ''Stay safe man. And make it to the hospital alive, for Christs sake. I couldn't go through re-training'' A sense of humour was needed at times like this; Black knew how I was feeling right now, as the roles were reversed just eight months ago. I absent mindedly thumbed the puckered scar through my shirt. He noticed.

''I'll try'' And with that, my best friend released my hand, and was loaded into the back of an Ambulance, a bullet lodged somewhere in his stomach. And I didn't know if I'd see him again. I turned, weariness washing over me. This had taken it out of me.

''Hey, Chief, can I bounce?'' I thumbed the doorway, hoping for a yes. Webster appraised me for a second, taking in my appearence and nodded.

''Sure thing Swan, just be there for de-briefing. Nine AM sharp'' He handed me my phone ''Your alarm will ring at half seven. Scoot it when it does Girl'' I laughed darkly, and left the decimated building.

My faithful Tahoe still where I left it. Hm, it was getting dusty.

I hopped in, and the radio came to life, belting out a blues song.

''..._I tried to flag a ride, Didn't nobody seem to know me babe*'' _Robert Johnson sang from the machine, as I sang along. I planned on heading to the nearest takeout, and grabbing food. As I drove, Cap'n Wongs came into view. Chinese sounded good. Pirate Chinese sounded even better.

I held my bag of noodles close to my chest, kicking my car door shut, locking ol' trusty and headed to my apartment.

I wolfed my food, then went to shower. The scalding rivulets soothed my fraught nerves. I was worried about Jacob, and he reminded me of Mercutio* telling me it was just a dint, instead of a stratch.

I settled into bed, my eyes drifting shut. It was after two in the morning, I was somwhere between sleep, and awareness, when the shrill ring of my phone alerted me.

''Swan'' I spoke sleepily.

''Bella'' I sat up straighter, this was important ''Black...Blacks gone'' I froze. The voice of Angela continued down the line ''I'll be there in ten to pick you up. You have to identify, because he was federal''

I managed to squeak out an Okay, and I slowly, jerkily got dressed.

Jacob, my best friend since I'd become federal, was dead. I was on autopilot as I threw on a grey sweater, and flung my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my phone, and waited outside my apartment. I felt numb. A sleek, black, quiet Mercedes pulled up, and I climbed into the passenger side.

''Ang'' I greeted second-in-command, as she too was one of my closest friends, and the boss' daughter. She was my age, with dark hair, tan skin, and eyes the colour of grass. She reached her hand out, and neither of us spoke a word until we reached the hospital. We were led to the morgue, after flashing our ID badges, and the body of Jacob was pulled from the depths of the cold storage.

One hand flew to my mouth, the other hand clasped his paled, icy one. I almost crumbled.

He was so full of life, and now he was here, being identified. I missed him already.

''Goddamit, you told me it was a dint, and you promised me you'd come back'' I said shakily. Angela laughed once ''And now, this means I'm gonna have to go through re-training Black'' I fingered his tattoo, tracing the intricate outline; a wolf. It symbolises strength. I still had that design hidden at home. I glared at his fatal wound, noticing how pale he was. I looked to the mortician.

''What time?''

''Fourty-five minutes past one'' I looked at the clock. It was twenty-to-three. He'd died fifty-five minutes ago.

''I miss you already, Jake'' I whimpered, my eyes misting. Angelas hand found my shoulder, and she squeezed it, keeping it there. My tough-person demeanour was slipping; rapidly.

A tear fell. Many more followed, and an immeasureable amount of time passed, before I was told I had to leave. I kissed his forehead, and watched as he was slid back into the storage space. I felt myself being pulled by the hand.

''Wait'' I turned.

''When will his body be released'' I questioned the graying man in front of me, who was removing his gloves.

''Tomorrow, if you're collecting?'' I nodded, said my thanks, and caught up with Ang. He had no family to speak of. His mother died when he was a child, and Billy, his father, passed a year ago. I'd organise his funeral. I'd attend. He was my best friend after all.

I was passed a coffee, but it felt like sludge it was that strong. I coughed and gagged.

''Jesus, Ang, you could stand a spoon in that!'' I spluttered.

''Drink it, Bella. It'll calm you. You have to be at the de-briefing in less the four hours.'' Huh, she was right. It was past five in the morning.

''We headed to the offices now then?'' Ang nodded, as I took a huge glug of the vile liquid and forced it down ''Eugh'' I spat.

The drive from the Hospital was quiet, and calm. I watched the sunrise over the quiet City, and I was peaceful, but turmoiled all the same. I kept thinking of Jacobs Mercutio analogy, and he was bang on. He had died; like Mercutio. Except it was a gunshot wound. Not a sword.

Angela asked few questions, and recieved little answer. I chugged the last of my disgusting coffee, and once we were parked, I launched it into the nearest trash can.

She opened the back doors, and we headed up to our respective offices. It was just a little after seven. Some staff were already there, weary, and tired. Like me.

I headed to Jakes' office, and cleared his desk of his personal possesions; the ones he cherished. I yawned, and sat at his chair.

I yearned to be in bed, and for Jacob to be alive. I ached to see his boyish smile, and our playful abuse of each other. Safe to say, I missed him. And his passing meant one thing.

A new partner. Damn.

**Well? Whaddya think? Lemme know, and I'll respond to your reviews. I promise :)**

**Review! :D**

***Blues song. Look it up :)**

***Mercutio- Romeo and Juliet ''Tis nought, but a scratch'' Said after his swordfight. Then he died. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a positive response to the first chapter! Thank you! Anyway, enjoy chapter two! :)**

I trudged into the large, open meeting room, and took my place at the seventh seat along the rightside. I was nursing another cup of coffee. Other members of the Federal team started filing in, each one patting my shoulder and saying how sorry they were that Jake had died. I stifled my sobs. No doubt I'd have another partner by the time this was over. Great.

Webster was the last one in, and he smiled sympathetically at me, his blue eyes shimmering, as he took his seat in front of the large screen. I sighed.

''Ahem, well, we know that we're here for debriefing. But can I just first mention the bravery, and courage, of Agents Swan, and Black. Unfortunately, during the seige, Black was shot and fatally wounded. He died shortly before three AM. He was a wonderful agent, and he always had a smile. He will be sorely missed, by the team, and his partner. May he rest in peace'' He bowed his head for a moment, before resuming his de-brief.

''Well, I can say that Vetas-One of New Yorks, and Americas' biggest drugs baron- was successfully detained by Swan yesterday, before eight PM. He is so far in hospital, being treated for GSW's, but the doctors say that he will make a full recovery. He will most likely live out the next few decades of his life behind bars after his sentencing'' A round of applause, and a few whoops of joy, before Webster settled his team.

''Swan. See me once the room is empty'' Silence fell after that, as Webster continued his talk, and mentioning the figures, and what we have acheived. I rolled my eyes as everyone wished me well as they emptied the room. I took in a breath of air, as Webster told me to wait, and re-appeared a few minutes later followed by a bronze-haired, green-eyed boy. Oh, great. A pretty boy. I rolled my sleeves up, as I was feeling warm. Too warm.

''Swan, this is Cullen'' Bronzey extended his hand, and I gripped it for a nano-second, his eyes silently raking my arm''He's just been promoted, from Office rat, to Federal. He will be your new partner after re-training. Oh, come now, don't roll your eyes. We both know you'll pass with more than flying colours'' He took me to the side as Cullen stared out of the large window, completely oblivious.

''Be nice, Swan. You do have a tendancy to...Run your mouth, and he is somewhat sensitive, and I'm not trying to replace Black, so don't think that for a second. You just function better with a partner. Be nice'' I was warned. I nodded my head, and Webster, satisfied, left the room. No doubt to let me talk to my new partner.

''So, Cullen. You got a first name?'' He gaze, once again landed on my bare, scarred arms. I saw him gulp. I held in a chuckle. Poor guy.

''E...Edward, Ma'am''

''Call me Swan. My first name is Isabella, but I get known as Bella to friends, and Swan to colleagues. Got it?'' He merely nodded.

''You always wanted to be in Federal?''

''Um, y...Yes, I have. I wanted to be a Doctor, but I trained for Office instead. It seemed like adventure''

''Hm, sounds good'' He noted my disinterest, and I saw beads of sweat break on his brow.

''Hey, listen, I don't bite. I may be battle-scarred, but I don't mistreat colleagues, or partners. Got it?''

''Yes, Swan'' Good, the boy paid attention. I sighed wearily.

''Right, lets get you to the desk, pick up on any cases that need following up on, then we'll head down to re-training.'' I strode to the door, yanking the silver handle, silently waiting for Cullen to follow me. I sighed impatiently as he realised I was waiting. He looked at me apologetically as he headed through the door. He stopped in front of me, his eyes taking in the bustling, noisy office.

''Different, huh?''

''I'll say'' I motioned to my left, and let him follow me. As we rounded the corner, Newton- The greasy, annoying swamp rat- appeared in front of me.

''So, Swan'' He sounded like he had a sore throat ''I heard about Black...If you want any...Consoling, you know, just between us. You know where I am'' He winked, and I landed a solid punch to his stodgy gut, and felt a strange sense of satisfaction as the air rushed out of him.

''Just between us, right?'' He nodded breathlessly as I walked away. Cullen was wide-eyed in my wake.

''Is he always like that?''

''Yeah. Unfortunately, the desperate idiot just doesn't get it. I wish he did'' I huffed, and saw my flower-filled desk come into view. I groaned. Cullen saw why, and I swear I heard him laugh lowly. I was right.

''Not a flower girl, huh?''

''Not much'' I said through clenched teeth, searching through the mess of leaves and perfumed flower heads, to reach my paper work. I mumbled through the cases to Cullen, passing him the sheets as I did, to give him a heads up. I proceeded to hand him photos of suspects, when my work phone buzzed. I held my finger up, and he silently flipped through the pages.

''Swan''

''Ah, good. Its just you and the newbie in RT today'' The nasally voice of Jessica came through. She was, somehow, in charge of re-training. Whoever let her be in charge must've been high the day they promoted her.

''Okay. When are we due?''

''Five minutes''

''Okay'' I closed the phone, and motioned to my new partner.

''Downstairs. Five.'' He nodded and placed the brown folders on a clear part of my desk. I scowled, and started walking to the elevator.

The door pinged open, and Jessicas' head appeared, bowed as she filed through her work. She looked up as we walked toward her, and I saw all rational thought leave her as she saw Cullen next to me, and she stammered about uselessly, flapping her arms as she passed us the relevant forms, and a pen. I saw her fluster, and her face reddened as she said words wrong. She then showed us to the exam room, and gave us fifteen minutes. I sighed as she finally left the room, and I took a seat at one of the tables, and whizzed through my paper, and sat and watched ten minutes tick by.

''Um, I...Papers...Please?'' Jessica stumbled through her words, and I stifled my laughter. She looked like a tomatoe once she left the room. Cullen just looked perplexed.

''You'll get used to it, trust me. Laurens worse'' I said to him, and watch his eyes grow wide with fear.

Oh, I was so going to enjoy this rookie.

**Love/Hate-Let me know! :)**

**Thank you for all the hits on this story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeee :) Again, there is language.**

It was a week-eight days after Jakes' death-since re-training, and sat at my desk, I felt, rather than saw the presence of Lauren as she came snooping. She was head of General, and Complaints; she had no doubt had a call from poor, flustered Jessica.

''Hey, Bella'' Her voice was too sweet.

''Mallory'' I didn't look up from my papers as I acknowledged her.

''Um, its _Lauren_'' Ah, theres the snootiness.

''Yes, and? Why're you here?''

''Um, I...Printer paper?'' That was such a lame, pathetic excuse.

''Sorry, _Mallory, _but Its Newton who stores that. Not me. Bye'' I dimissed her, and whistled for Cullen. He came like a good boy. I chuckled.

''Something funny, Swan?''

''Nah, but we're headed out. Got some shit to follow up on'' My chair rocked as I stood up, gathering the relevant paperwork, and my Tahoe keys. Cullen scurried after me, and nerves were apparant on his pretty little face.

''Grow some balls, Cullen, you won't die today'' He scowled at me. God, I missed Jacob. I felt my heart wrench momentarily, but I put it aside. I would grieve later.

''Sure thing Boss''

''You know'' I chuckled.

We headed out of the building, signing in with Webster before we left, and I beeped my Tahoe open, wrenching the doors. The smell of Jakes ancient leather jacket hit my nostrils again. Damn, this would be difficult. I felt liquid in the corner of my eyes, and before I knew it, it had escaped and run down my face. Cullen noticed.

''Hey, Bella?'' His voice was soft, gentle.

''Mm?'' I couldn't trust myself. I popped the trunk, and found it. His jacket. I sobbed openly. I needed to feel close to him, so I put it on. Yes, it was way too big on me, but it fit Jake like a glove. He was huge. I felt a hand on my leather-clad shoulder, and I was guided back to the passenger seat. I gathered my thoughts, and told Cullen to pull over, and let me drive.

''You sure?'' I nodded, and we swapped sides. We drove in silence, but it was comfortable.

''Where we going, Swan?'' Ah, he'd reverted back to my name. Good.

''We did a drugs bust a couple months ago, but no one was convicted. We've had conformation that they're supplying again, and this time, we need evidence. Its too much to lose.'' I flicked the left turn signal, and we headed down a wooded road.

''There last known residence was an Avenue around here'' I grabbed my radio, and Webster came through.

''Swan''

''Go ahead''

''Nearing the last known residence of the Volturi dealers. Have back up on standby''

''Heard you'' My radio crackled and died, as I turned it off. I shrugged the large jacket off, and slipped my large Polo shirt off, revealing my vest underneath. I instructed Cullen to do the same, and I passed him the Bullet-proof vest I'd grabbed this morning, before we set out. I slipped it over my head, adjusting the straps and putting my Polo back on. We were given Large Polo shirts to wear, as they concealed hip-holstered weapons, and the bulky vest.

I reached into my Glove box.

''Here'' I passed him his new gun. We each had our names etched onto the bottom of the guns handle. It was a means of identification.

''Oh. Thanks'' He smiled, and I felt the strange urge to blink. I shook my head, hard.

''Right, we're in and out. No guns unless needed. Got it?'' He nodded once as confirmation. I loaded my weapon, and slung it into the holster.

''Lets go'' I openend the door, and Cullen followed suit.

''My first mission. Woo'' I heard the sarcasm in his voice, and chuckled. We neared the front door, and I flipped my badge out. Best to gain their trust.

I knocked twice, and the door was opened by a blonde haired woman.

''Hi. We're detectives Swan and Cullen. Is Aro or Cauis avaliable?'' She nodded, and swept her hand behind her as a gesture to step in. We followed her in.

''One minute, please'' She spoke in a heavily accented voice. Italian maybe. She ascended a grand stairwell, leaving me and the newbie to take stock of our amazing surroundings. His mouth was open in sheer awe at the size of the house.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' A smooth voice carried down to us, and as we glanced up, we saw a raven-haired man walking towards us, his hands spread in a welcoming gesture.

''Ah, . You're right. Your abode is simply breathtaking''

''Now, Gianna tells me you're here to speak?''

''Yes sir. We're agents Swan'' I gestured to myself ''And Cullen'' He nodded swiftly.

''Gianna informed me of your names'' He montioned to a large, meticulously carved, wooden door, and guided us through. He seated himself at a ornate chair, and asked us to sit in front of him, as he folded his hands across his lap. He offered us a drink of whisky.

''I'm here for official business, you know that'' He chuckled.

''I do, I do. My manners notwithstanding, what may I do for you?''

''I'm here about the drugs, sir. You see, we've had another tip-off...''

''Who?'' He interrupted.

''That information is witheld. You know that. Now, is this tip-off correct?'' I saw his hand twitch forward, and I brought my own back casually to rest on my Gun. He missed this movement, and he seemed agitated.

''Now, now. Ms. Swan. We both know that the informant isn't brought us the charges just two months ago. What would make you think we've suddenly started with drugs?''

''Um, , sir, may I use your bathroom?'' I saw Cullen squirming in his seat.

''Yes. Its up the stairs, third door on the right'' My partners stood, and exited the room rather quick.

''Excuse him, he's still learning'' Aro chuckled.

''Now, Miss Isabella. How is Jacob?'' I froze on his name, and fought with the overwhelming grief.

''I...I'm afraid...He died. O..On our last...Mission'' I was struggling for breath, and fighting my tears.

''I am so sorry to hear that'' The sympathy wasn't real. He was treating me like an old friend, because of our previous encounters over the allegations of drugs. I heard a gunshot upstairs, followed by a shout and both me, and were out of the room in an instant. I had my weapon raised, and as I took aim at the top of the stairs, Cullen appeared, running, something in his hand.

''Run, go! Start the goddam car!'' I listened.

''Nice talking sir'' I ran out the large hallway, and wrenched open the front door, wrestling with my keys. I thumbed the switch, and the car beeped open, and I dived in. I got Cullens door open, and flicked the ignition to start it. I got all this done within seconds, and a bronze head of hair appeared.

''Go, go!'' He shouted as he dived into the car, slamming his door shut. He relaxed visibly as we pulled out of the avenue. He started laughing, hysterically. I looked at him, with an eyebrow quirked.

''I think I'm just in shock. I got away with it!'' He cheered as he pulled out his camera, and a bag of white powder. He'd found a stash of drugs!

''Oh. You are amazing Cullen!'' I high-fived him ''You've done well'' He bowed awkwardly in the confined space of the car, as we sped back to headquarters.

''How did you do it?''

''I opened the wrong door, and it was all there. I just pulled out the camera, and started snapping, when some huge guy appeared, and shot at me. I grabbed a bag of the stuff, and I just ran. And I never even went to the toilet! I just legged it!'' I needed to tell Webster.

''Webster?'' I all but shouted into my radio.

''Yes, Swan? Oh, and please try not to take out my hearing''

''Sorry boss. Its just, we've found evidence! We have evidence!''

''You're being serious?''

''Yes boss. We've got the Volturi!''

''You two, just...wow! Get back to my office, and show me''

''Right away bossman'' I ended the conversation.

''We done good Cullen'' He smirked at me, as we headed back. Today was looking up.

''So, Swan. We got any more missions to do?''

''Loads'' I confirmed as we swung into the car park.


End file.
